


Alone Time

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [12]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, MORE BABIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “They’re asleep. We finally have some time to… and you are already asleep”
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476335
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Alone Time

Rowan had been pleasantly surprised when Aelin had come to bed in one of her notorious nightgowns, the ridiculous thing riding up dangerously high as she straddled Rowan’s waist as kissed him. It had been… a while since they had time for this. With a two year old and the pressures of running the kingdom they often didn’t get time to themselves. As well as that Aelin was just on four months pregnant, the first three months she could barely stand to be near him she was so ill, blaming him for her condition. He hadn’t dared tell her it was a cooperative effort and risk being banished to gods knew where. Instead Rowan had taken the blame and helped her with anything she needed.

So now when her body met his, her hands and lips hungry, he had eagerly submitted. Rowan’s hand was making it’s well known path up the length of Aelin’s thigh, his lips on her neck, when a distressed cry sounded from the other room. They both stilled, neither of them breathing hoping that if they were perfectly silent their daughter would fall back asleep. She didn’t, she cried again, this time more urgent and Aelin groaned as her forehead fell on Rowan’s shoulder. Then she sighed as she moved off him but Rowan caught her wrist.

“I’ll go, you stay,” Rowan said, and dropped a kiss on Aelin’s lips as he stood. He glanced over his shoulder to see her appreciating the sight of him walking away, and smirked, sending an icy tickling wind to her. That had her laughing.

Rowan stepped into the nursery and saw Elsie standing up in her cot, her little hands reaching for him. He smiled at his daughter, picking her up and holding her to his chest. She immediately snuggled into him, arms wrapping around his neck.

“What is it, my little one?” He whispered.

“Dada gone, I sad,” Elsie told him. “Mama gone.”

“We’re just in the next room, we’re not far,” Rowan said gently.

“Dada play?” She asked pushing up to look at him.

Rowan shook his head. “Time for sleep.”

Elsie pouted her bottom lip, looking like she would burst into tears again.

“Dada can sing a song for you, if you’d like me too,” Rowan offered as a consolation. Elsie didn’t say anything, she just dropped heavily back onto his chest, as if she had agreed but wasn’t happy about it. Rowan chuckled before he started singing his daughter’s favourite lullaby. He sang it through twice before she was asleep again and he gently eased her back into her bed, draping her blanket over her. Rowan pressed a gentle kiss to her tiny forehead before walking back to his mate.

“She’s asleep,” Rowan said as he closed the door, then turned around. “We finally have some time to… and you are already asleep”

Aelin was sprawled across the bed, her hand resting on the swell of her stomach that had just started to show. She snored softly and Rowan smiled, she would deny that she snored all the days of her long life but he knew better. He banished his disappointment, Aelin needed her sleep. Being and Queen and a mother was exhausting and if that meant he was at the end of the list of priorities once and a while, he’d take it.

He climbed into bed bedside her and instinctually Aelin nestled into his side, sighing contentedly. Rowan kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

Soft kisses woke him the next morning, up his neck, along his jaw.

“Wake up, Buzzard,” Aelin whispered in his ear as her nails dragged down his chest.

That had him awake, wholly awake, and looking up into the bright eyes of his mate. The sun shone through the windows the sun having well and truly risen. Their daughter would be awake soon, no doubt. But Aelin didn’t seemed concerned as she kissed him long and deep.

“Elsie?” He asked in between kisses, his hand cupping the back of her knee to bring her over him.

“Taken care of,” Aelin said against the skin of his neck. “Fenrys is on baby sitting duty.” Rowan groaned as Aelin bit down over the scars of her claiming marks. She laughed softly then said, “And I fully intend to finish what I started last night.”


End file.
